dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Youka Satou
'''Youka Satou '''is the royal heiress to the Tengu of the Kyoto Youkai Faction in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. She is the half-human grandaughter of High King Soujoubou of the Tengu, which gives her a hierarchical standing roughly on par with that of Kunou, who is also her best friend. Appearance Youka is a pale-skinned, petite teenage girl with an otherworldly sort of beauty and grace, albeit her humanity is somewhat noticeable and prevents her from being completely unapproachable. She has hair that is described as "neither pink nor red", referred to more exactly as "rose-colored", while her eyes shine with the faint radiance of polished rubies. In terms of clothing, she has a preference for traditional Japanese apparel and her favorite outfit is an ornate blue and white kimono with frills, gifted by her mother on her sixteenth birthday. Due to her Tengu blood, Youka possesses a pair of feathered wings she keeps hidden when not in use. Personality Youka's most noticeable trait is her proud disposition. While not to the point or being overbearing or obnoxious, an air of superiority and confidence is clear in the way she carries herself. She enjoys solitude greatly partly as a result of this, but won't turn people away if they themselves choose to accompany her. While she conducts herself cheerfully many times, Youka has the type of personality that is slightly mean to those she loves. She greatly enjoys teasing and getting people flustered. However, Youka has a darker side she doesn't so much as hide. Due to her upbringing, she's detached from everyday plights and struggles, and the use of her abilities has skewed her perception on the fragility of life and the severity of death. She's the type of person to do everything at the last minute, but puts in all her effort and focus once she finally can bring herself to work. Youka is fond of dressing up and trying different outfits and accessories with friends, and hates the colors yellow and orange. History TBA. Powers & Abilities '''High Magic Capacity: '''Youka possesses a large amount of magic power which, while lower than Kunou's, is unusually high for a Tengu who are generally famous for their martial prowess. Due to the synergy of her energy reserves with the inherited magical knowledge from use of her Sacred Gear, Youka is a powerful spellcaster beyond most her age. '''Senjutsu & Youjutsu Skill: '''As part of a Youkai species, Youka is naturally gifted with the ability to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu. With Senjutsu, she's able to identify and track people even through sensory impairments by "seeing" their aura and its traces with a unique color, while Youjutsu allows her to create wisps that track and attack enemies on their own. '''Superhuman Physical Ability: '''The Tengu are the physically strongest Youkai along with the Oni, so Youka possesses a great amount of strength and agility due to the blood inherited from her mother. She's stated to be around as strong as an average Mid-Class Devil, if not slightly stronger. However, her endurance has a ceiling due to her human side, and she can be taken down in surprisingly few blows should they make direct contact. '''Martial Artist: '''Youka is skilled in several martial arts due to her Sacred Gear and own personal training, but swordsmanship with her Sakkaku Yoshimitsu is her forte by a considerable margin. However, her personal preferences shift more toward spearmanship and ranged weapons such as bows and firearms. '''Flight: '''Youka is skilled flying with her Tengu wings, having done so as a hobby for many years. Equipment '''Ghost Liner: '''A Sacred Gear that allows interaction with the souls of the dead. The main power of this Sacred Gear lies in the ability to acquire skills and knowledge by possessing oneself with a given soul, and due to it, Youka has become a "young prodigy" in both magic and martial arts. Some notable individuals she has made contact with are: the sorcerer Abe no Seimei, Zhuge Liang of the Three Kingdoms, Roland of the Paladins of Charlemagne, and Bedivere of Camelot's Round Table. She can also allow a soul to take control of her body temporarily. However, Youka is still unable to use any ability or power beyond her current capacity, even should she know the theory behind it or in the case she's possessed. While interaction with humanoid and particularly strong souls is severely taxing and is limited to just one at a time and few times a day, beings such as small sprites are negligible on her stamina, to the point that Youka allows for effortless materialization of numerous butterfly-like spirits around her. * '''Balance Breaker: '''Not Yet Achieved. '''Sakkaku Yoshimitsu: '''An enchanted katana forged by the renowned swordsmith Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Fitting for its name, it possesses a transparent blade that hides its length and shape from the opponent. While simple in execution and not as flashy as some creations of Go and Muramasa, it is still a sharp sword capable of cutting through Fighting Spirit and thrusting into the gaps of armor, while its single gimmick proves tremendously effective in both single combat and especially for crowd control. Trivia *Youka's appearance is based on Yuyuko Saigyouji from the Touhou Project franchise. *She's 156 cm tall, weighs 44 kg and her three sizes are B77-W54-H79. *Her favorite food is Takoyaki, while her least favorite are peppers of all kinds. *She has a tendency to make jokes that can very easily be taken as sexual innuendos, but with masterful skill that allows her to pin down the opposite party as the lewd one. *She loves her father but treats him coldly due how ordinary and "unremarkably average" he is. This attitude is considered by many to be the only remain of a "proper" teenage girl in her personality. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Youkai